shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Flame Island
'Introduction' Flame island has more forest then towns. 4 years ago there was a small town called Fire town. After a band of pirates attacking the town it was left to hardly nothing. Now the only part of the island that has very little grass is the grave yard where all but two are laid to rest. 'History' The biggiest thing on Flame island happened in a town called Fire town. 4 years before the story line a band of pirates attacked the small village killing almost everyone. After they were done setting fire to the village the band of pirates left never knowing they left one person alive a 10 year old boy by the name of Fire D James. 'Geography' Before the pirate raid Flame island had a town that had buildings made out of dirt/sand bricks. Though it was hard they kept the buildings safe from rain and other things nature threw at them. There is also a forest that has a lake at the edge of the forest. There is also a rock but has been overgrown by vines and other plants. 'Architecture' Before the pirate raid the buildings/houses was made out of dirt/sand bricks. Though when the building/house needed work done a small group came together and fixed said place. After the pirate raid all the buildings were left in ruinings. 'Culture' Flame island had few cultures but they were forgottened as the years went by. The first one was at the age of 18 the child could either leave the island to see the world or get married and raise a family on the island. The second one was the child that left had a year to return if they did not return in that year it means they have decide not to raise a family on the island. But they can return to see their loved ones. There is also a thrid one but it had been forgottened and there is none to tell what it is now. 'Government' Flame island had a small government of it's own till pirates came and killed almost everyone. Though it is unknown if Flame island worked with or against the WG. Seeing that the WG might've been the reason pirates raided the island. 'Citizens' Fire D Laura was a citizen until she was 4 and a half. That's when her parents abounded her on a unknown island. Fire D James until he left when he was 14. Sue died durning the pirate raid. Frank died durning the pirate raid. 'Trivia' * Flame island is not known by many. However It is where most most are born with the abilty to have the persons eyes change with their mood. Though not many have been born with the gift/curse. Only Fire D. James and Fire D. Laura have been. 'Related Articles' Pages relating to this island on this wiki. 'External Links' Pages relating to this island NOT found of this wiki. Category:Island Category:Location Category:Calm Belt Location